


Bad Habits

by ghaost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaost/pseuds/ghaost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse and Jehan meet at library and both of them are horrible influences on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw Montparnasse he was hitting on some poor girl. 

It was at the library. Jean was looking for books about late 17th century Eastern European poetry when he saw them hiding behind one of the shelves. The girl was pressed up against the shelf looking down and up and anywhere except his face for fear of blushing more than she already was. Montparnasse was leaning his hand against the shelf with his face hovering close to hers. He moved slowly closer until their mouths were almost touching, but she was a timid girl and could not move any more until he did. He paused suddenly and turned his head to look directly at Jean with a mischievous smile before grabbing the girl’s face to kiss her. Jean gasped and ducked behind the shelf so he could not be seen. When he looked again they were still at it, but as the girl was engrossed by his cherry lips, Montparnasse’s hands were working to quickly pilfer anything of value from her person. 

Jean quickly left to read his books in peace. He tried to forget what he had seen and the crime he was probably considered an accessory to, but just as he was becoming engrossed enough in his poetry to do so he heard a sigh come on the other side of his table. 

There was a boy sitting there, tapping his long nails on the table and looking at Jean impatiently. His wavy black hair was styled into an artistically wild pompadour. He was watching Jean with pale green eyes sunken deep and underlined with countless sleepless nights of dark circles. 

Jean was going to say something when Montparnasse suddenly plucked the book he was reading from his fingers, wrote something on a slip of paper, and gave the book back with the paper acting as a bookmark. Jean, intrigued by the strange gesture opened his book back up to find the slip of paper that read ‘829-393-3922’ He looked up to respond but the boy was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jean kept that slip of paper with him always from then on, but not once could he find it in himself to contact him. It was until a week later when he was coming home from a late night drinking with friends that he saw the boy again. He was sitting in the darkness, illuminated only by the light from the fountain he sat on. The glow of the lights refracted through the water to highlight his silhouette as he inhaled from a cigarette. It was nearing 2am yet he was drinking from a large cup of coffee and seemed to be content waiting in the darkness by himself. 

Jean thought for a moment to greet him but remembered the boy’s thievery back at the library and thought such a dark and isolated spot wasn’t the best place to approach him. Montparnasse though, had already seen him and he had no such inhibitions about approaching Jean. 

“You never called” he sounded almost hurt. Jean sighed. 

“We were never properly introduced. My name is Jean, though I prefer Jehan.” 

“Charmed, you may call me Montparnasse.” He relaxed his stance and allowed a grin to cut across his face. “Did I scare you back there? You probably think very low of me after that display at the library, but you have no need to worry. I only steal one thing from beautiful people and it is not money.” Jehan blushed though it wasn’t visible in the darkness. 

“Oh? Just jewelry then?” 

Montparnasse snickered “Ah, you’ll see soon enough I’m sure.” 

“It’s late, I should be getting home.” 

“Let me escort you, it’s not safe this time of night you know.” 

“Yes I’m sure you make certain of that” Montparnasse laughed at this and when he stopped he paused to take a drag of his cigarette. When he had finished and seemed most relaxed Jehan reached lazily to grasp his hand, pulling it to his face so that he could inhale the smoke through Montparnasse’s knuckles. When he let go and looked up he thought the boy looked almost shocked. He smiled 

"Let's go then, my place is this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM i completely forgot I wrote this like I was on my profile and saw this and was so confused I'm so sorry idk if this will ever be finished honestly wow I'm such a shit.


End file.
